


Чувства и прочие неприятности

by alex_knight, SollyDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll
Summary: Лэнс сильно влюблён. Жаль только, что их отношения замешаны на одном лишь сексе… да?





	Чувства и прочие неприятности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feelings and Other Misfortunes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713906) by [epiproctan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/pseuds/epiproctan). 



Возможно, Лэнс был немного, совсем чуть-чуть идиотом.

Не, он не пытался никого одурачить. Он без сомнения был полным идиотом. Как он мог допустить такое? Как могло получиться, что всё произошло за последние пару месяцев, хотя он даже не думал о чём-то таком? Неужели он посмотрел мало фильмов, где встречалась подобная банальщина?

Как так получилось: вот он горлом берёт член Кита, заглатывает глубоко, раз за разом, и думает о том, что всё в его жизни хорошо, просто и понятно, и вот уже в следующую секунду — «все плохо, я слишком на него запал»?

Лэнс откинулся на кровать, довольный тем, что минетом возвратил Киту долг: он бы не пережил его прикосновений, когда в голове такая неразбериха. Это же просто обрывок мысли, верно? Что-то случайно возникло в голове? Так просто быть не могло. Без вариантов. Всё это только ради секса. Друзья с привилегиями. Нет, нет, нет. Соперники с привилегиями.

В их недо-отношениях не было места для таких сложных вещей, как чувства. Следовательно, Лэнс не мог испытывать к Киту что-то такое. Правда.

Вот только сейчас Кит растянулся рядом с ним на кровати, и Лэнс опять совершил ошибку, глянув на него. Их взгляды встретились, и Кит удивлённо приподнял бровь.

И Лэнс пропал.

Квизнак. Он перекатился на бок, отвернувшись.

Кажется, Кит понял это за приглашение и прижался к нему со спины, что было совсем неверно. Приятели по траху или нет, но Лэнс определённо любил обниматься, и хотя Киту потребовалось время, чтобы потеплеть к подобным вещам, теперь он вовсю пользовался ситуацией и все эти дни творил полное безобразие. Прижимался к Лэнсу, словно это ничего не значило. А это и впрямь ничего не значило! Или, по крайней мере, так раньше думал Лэнс. Ровно до того момента, как его сердце решило, что ему не надо никого, кроме его сокомандника-полукровки с маллетом.

(Ох, ну, кого он пытается обдурить? Теперь, когда он все это осознал, то обнаружил, что всё продолжалось гораздо дольше, чем ему бы хотелось признать. Зависть в Гарнизоне? Потому что неудачно запал. Выпендрёж? Агрессия? Вечные перебранки? Ну, запал. Предложение снять стресс хорошим трахом? Всё из-за того, что глупо и по-дурацки запал.)

Лэнс вырвался из тёплых объятий Кита, заставляя себя подняться.

— Ты куда? — пробормотал тот глухим ото сна голосом. После оргазма он становился очень покладистым, но у Лэнса не было настроения размышлять над тем, как это очаровательно. Однако он всё равно об этом успел подумать.

— А… — откликнулся Лэнс. Прочь. Скорее. — На кухню.

— Зачем? — спросил Кит, но Лэнс уже был уже за пределами комнаты.

* * *

Мда, итак, это официально делало Лэнса дважды идиотом.

Привлекательным идиотом, конечно, и с умелыми руками, если учитывать реакцию Кита на его действия. Однако даже Лэнс мог понять, когда он совершил ошибку. Или совершает прямо сейчас, совсем не желая выбираться из сложившейся ситуации.

Потому что, наверное, это не самая хорошая идея, когда ты засунул три пальца в задницу своего сопернико-сокомандника. Вдобавок к этому, Лэнс не мог не смотреть на то, как чертовски великолепен Кит, когда запрокидывает голову, и как обнажается бледное горло, когда он стонет при каждом толчке и сгибе пальцев внутри… У Лэнса была настоящая проблема. Осознавать, что Кит красивый, и раньше-то было тяжело. Теперь же гордость, что именно он вызывал у Кита все эти эмоции, и чувство, которое сам Лэнс называл нежной привязанностью, были чем-то сродни агонии.

Это было здорово. Однако если это единственное, чем они с Китом могли заниматься, то совсем некруто. Такие ничего не значащие действия — совсем не то, чего хотелось бы Лэнсу. Хотелось, чтобы всё это имело какой-то смысл, хотелось показать Киту, что именно он к нему чувствует. Понимание невзаимности жгло, и он даже немного жалел, что вернулся в комнату Кита, готовый снова заняться с ним сексом.

Отчасти Лэнс был просто благодарен за то, что он мог видеть Кита таким. Как он выглядел, распростертый на спине. Как его мокрая от пота чёлка липла ко лбу. Звуки, которые он издавал. Смазка, сочащаяся с члена, мягкость кожи, твёрдые линии мускулов… И всё это складывалось в прекрасный образ, лежащий сейчас прямо перед Лэнсом.

В любом случае, эти последние несколько дней он буквально тонул в чувстве нужности. Не плотской страсти и желании быстренько перепихнуться и разойтись, а в тихих минутах после, когда он мог ткнуться носом в шею Кита и вдохнуть запах его волос. Когда они сидели рядом за столом, рука Лэнса инстинктивно тянулась к руке Кита, словно подсознательно он хотел переплести пальцы. Каждый раз, когда они встречались взглядом, слова, казалось, так и стремились слететь с языка, но Лэнс сжимал губы и ничего не произносил.

— Ты собираешься вставлять или нет? — прорычал Кит. Его голос срывался и дрожал, но тон был агрессивным и требовательным, как будто он не совсем понимал, что попал в ловушку Лэнса и стал жертвой его воли.

— Так сильно хочешь? — Лэнс вытащил пальцы и указал на себя.

— Чёрт! — выругался Кит. Его собственные пальцы провели по члену раз, другой. — Ты же знаешь, что да. Трахни меня уже.

После такой просьбы Лэнсу пришлось откинуться назад и, присев на пятки, напомнить себе, как дышать. Однако он тут же подполз к Киту снова, смазав член, и прижался к тому месту, где он так идеально вписывался в него. Как будто они действительно предназначались друг другу или что-то вроде того.

* * *

Секс был хорошим. Даже замечательным. Просто крышесносным. Но некоторые вот такие моменты — еще лучше: Кит, растянувшись с планшетом на кровати Лэнса, уставившись на мерцающий экран; Лэнс, прижавшись к его боку, уставившись на лицо Кита. Сегодня у них еще не было секса, но ситуация сложилась как-то вот так. В конце концов, это комната Лэнса, и это Кит разлегся тут, когда Лэнс вернулся после чистки Синего льва. В любом случае, он планировал вздремнуть, поэтому не слишком раздумывал, прежде чем залез в кровать к Киту, но теперь что-то в этом казалось ему странным.

Атмосфера успокаивала, ласкала. Было так хорошо просто лежать здесь, наслаждаясь теплом Кита. Осознание этого вонзилось колючками в грудь Лэнса: Кит не был его. На самом деле он не был его.

Ну, что ж, тогда ему стоило бы сделать его своим, в классической манере Лэнса, так ведь? Если на свете было что-то, в чём Лэнс хорош, так это в ухаживании. И не играло никакой роли, что это Кит. Он бы мог пригласить его на свидание, или что-то типа того. И если уж быть реалистом, то Лэнс знал, что, возможно, он самый привлекательный, забавный, крутой чувак, который когда-либо интересовался Китом. Кит просто обязан ответить «да».

Точно? Точно.

(За исключением того, что он и Кит были соперниками, а соперники могли бы зло трахаться, но никак не встречаться, верно? И Кит презирал его. И честно говоря, не то, чтобы он когда-то это признал как факт, но… Кит во всём оказывался лучше Лэнса. И во всём был по меньшей мере на девять баллов из десяти. В неудачный день. И… стоит ли продолжать?)

Ладно, пофиг. Лэнс тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать мрачные мысли. Да только дурак ему откажет. Точно. Ему просто надо это сделать. Просто начать.

Начать.

— Эй, — низко произнёс Лэнс, растягивая гласные — словно пытаясь оттянуть момент, когда придется продолжать. — Мы можем поговорить?

— Мы уже и так разговариваем, — отозвался Кит, не отрывая взгляда от дисплея.

Лэнс пододвинулся поближе, вытянулся на животе и устроил подбородок у него на руке. Это, казалось, привлекло внимание Кита немного больше: он взглянул на него и снова вернулся к планшету.

— Не так…. — Лэнс помедлил. — А по-настоящему поговорить.

— И как это понимать? — поинтересовался Кит.

— Отложи свой планшет, маллет. Вот как.

Кит опустил его себе на грудь и бросил на Лэнса подчеркнуто невыразительный взгляд. Лэнс сел и потянул его за руку так, что теперь они оба сидели, скрестив ноги и глядя друг на друга. Девайс соскользнул на простыни, но Кит, видимо, заметил что-то особенное в лице Лэнса, потому что не обратил на это внимания.

— Что такое? — спросил Кит, хмурясь.

Отлично. До него начало доходить, что всё не совсем нормально. Что-то было не так, как обычно, когда они просто трахались и разбегались. Возможно, наконец до него дошло, что всё серьёзно, и может, он тогда примет во внимание, что от него хотел Лэнс.

Может, он не станет его просто отшивать.

Лэнс усмехнулся про себя. Кого он обманывал. Это же Кит. Тот, кто набрал больше всего баллов на симуляторе в Гарнизоне. Паладин самого капризного и разборчивого Красного льва. Кит, с кровью галра и огнём в венах. Это наверняка будет для него полной неожиданностью, а потом он без раздумий отвергнет чувства Лэнса.

Ладно. Как бы то ни было. В конце концов, Лэнс есть Лэнсом. Он, если что, быстро даст задний ход и замутит с какой-нибудь симпатичной инопланетянкой. Невелика беда. И к черту тот факт, что он никогда раньше не испытывал по-настоящему серьёзных чувств к кому бы то ни было. Это не имело значения. Настало время прекратить думать и начать действовать. Сейчас или никогда. Кит ждал, глядя прямо в лицо Лэнсу, губы кривило подобие улыбки.

Несмотря на всё его обаяние, сейчас уверенность внезапно покинула Лэнса. Он набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха.

— Не хочешь иногда на свидания ходить?

Вот только выпалил он это одним потоком, без всяких пауз, так что это прозвучало не как слова, а нагромождение невнятных звуков.

— А, — Кит дёрнул головой, и тут до него дошло. Лэнс почти ожидал увидеть отвращение на его лице, несмотря на то, что, возможно, он был наиболее удачным уловом, какой тот поймал за всю свою жизнь, но вместо этого хмурое выражение с облегчением смягчилось, прежде чем Кит напрягся в недоумении. — Хорошо. Конечно.

Лэнс молча моргнул, оглушенный тем, с какой лёгкостью Кит согласился. Он дважды открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем смог выдавить:

— Ну, типа… со мной?

Лэнсу показалось, что они оба озадаченно уставились друг на друга вытаращенными глазами, но видимо, замешательство Кита было вызвано чем-то другим. Может, он неправильно понял то, что Лэнс подразумевал под этим? И поэтому согласился… так?

Вот только тот произнес:

— Ну, да. А кого ещё ты имел ввиду?

— Ну, я не знаю, — ответил Лэнс, всплеснув руками. — Тебе не кажется… ну, ты не думаешь, что это странно?

Казалось, каждое слово ещё больше озадачивало Кита. Он нахмурил брови.

— Странно? А почему это должно быть странным?

Лэнс знал, что Кит начинал тормозить, когда дело касалось социальных норм. Но Лэнс не знал, что настолько. Он что, и правда не понимает, что это значит, когда два приятеля, которые просто трахаются, идут вдруг на свидание? Наверное, всё это пролетело мимо Кита. Лэнс решил выразиться более понятно.

— Ну, может, потому что у меня к тебе чувства? — ответил Лэнс. — Ну, типа «Фу, гадость, любовь-морковь» — вот такие. Когда я смотрю на тебя, мне хочется взять тебя за руку, и целовать перед сном, и сделать тебя счастливым, и всякая такая ерунда. Разве это не странно?

— Э, — красноречиво повторил Кит. — Нет. Это не странно. Ты и так всё это делаешь.

— Да, но у меня чувства. К тебе. Чувства, Кит! Понимаешь?

Лэнс потихоньку начал впадать в отчаяние, но Кит продолжал почти безучастно смотреть на него.

— Ну, э… это хорошо, — сказал Кит. — Я бы забеспокоился, если бы мы встречались почти два месяца, и у тебя не было бы ко мне чувств. — И затем добавил гораздо тише, опустив взгляд: — у меня тоже к тебе чувства, дубина.

Так, стоп.

Что?

— Не буду врать: целую минуту я думал, что ты собрался расстаться со мной, — проворчал Кит, вытягиваясь, чтобы снова лечь. — Не пугай меня так больше.

Он попытался нащупать планшет, но вместо этого наткнулся на руку Лэнса, чем тот не преминул воспользоваться и поймал его пальцы своими. Ничем другим, казалось, Лэнс двигать не мог. Так и сидел застывший, приоткрыв рот.

— Лэнс, может, дашь мне наконец почитать, а? — в тоне Кита отчётливо слышалось раздражение.

Но у Лэнса были более важные дела, чем разрешить Киту почитать.

— Кит, так мы вместе?

Кит вытащил руку из хватки Лэнса и взял свой планшет, возвращаясь к странице, которую он до этого читал.

— Всего лишь пару месяцев. Спасибо, что заметил, Лэнс.

Это был сарказм. Самый что ни на есть сарказм. Осознание ударило Лэнса как разрядом. Он и правда не заметил, а Кит — Кит! — прикалывался над ним, потому что думал, что Лэнс в курсе.

Лэнс рухнул на кровать рядом с Китом и длинно выдохнул. Взгляд уставился в потолок, тело было вялое от тяжёлой смеси шока и облегчения. Он не мог поверить, что всё обернулось таким образом, и что он так долго мучился из-за всего этого. Он зря страдал, готовился к худшему, а всё это время Кит думал, что у них отношения?

Из всех разнообразных реакций, какие в подобных ситуациях мог выдать человек, Лэнс выбрал широкую улыбку. Он и сам не понял, как и почему это произошло.

Перекатившись на бок, он взял Кита за подбородок и притянул ближе. И немного помедлил, прежде чем поцеловать его.

Кит, отстраняясь, фыркнул, но Лэнс всё равно заметил, как уголки рта дёрнулись вверх.

— И что это было? — пробурчал он, возвращаясь к планшету, но придвигаясь поближе к Лэнсу.

— Ничего, — ухмыльнулся Лэнс, закидывая руку поперёк Кита и наблюдая, как тот читает. — Я просто хотел поцеловать своего бойфренда.

Какое-то мгновение Кит старался сохранять серьёзное выражение лица, но в конце концов сдался и расплылся в широкой улыбке. Он не отвечал и даже не отводил глаз от планшета, но Лэнс знал, что улыбка была для него. Из-за него.

Мда, Лэнс и правда был идиотом.


End file.
